Renegade Ranma
by RyuuRanger
Summary: AU fic. Ranma has finally snapped from the pressure of being around those people he called "Friends". Now he is on a path of destruction. Can anyone stop him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the movie Falling Down. I do own my OCs, though.

* * *

A man could be seen walking down a road, holding a bag in one hand, an apple in the other.

His pigtail bobbed in the wind as he traveled down the street, on a mission of some sort...

"Hey, ass-hole!" A voice cut through the misty morning as the man turned around and glared at the voice's owner.

"What do YOU want?"

"Gimme your bag."

"Why?"

"JUST GIMME THE BAG AND I WON'T KILL YOU!"

The man's eyes hardened as he stepped forward. "This bag? There's something important in there. I'm not giving it to you."

The thug gritted his teeth and charged forward. "DIE!"

As soon as he did that, his fate was sealed. The man went into a stance and jumped high in the air. Then he delivered a brutal jump kick to the thug's neck, snapping it like a twig.

The thug fell lifelessly to the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"You should've stayed out of my way, little shit."

With that, the man went on his journey to parts unknown...

_Yasei Ranma Densetsu_

The Wild Legend of the Chaotic Horse

* * *

The man went inside a convenience store as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Man, I need a drink..."

Just then, the clerk looked over to the man. "Sir? Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can."

"Do want something, Mister...?"

"Ranma. Just Ranma."

"Okay, Mr. Ranma...."

"How much is this Coke for?"

The clerk looked at him and rung up the price for the soda. "850 yen."

"What? Last time I checked, it was 500 yen."

"No, it's 850 yen. Prices have risen up."

"Bullshit. I came to this store since I was a kid. And the price was 500 yen."

The clerk glared at Ranma and leaned towards him. "Look, Mr. Wise-ass. If you have a problem with this, you just can either pay for it or leave."

"And what if I refuse?" Ranma clenched his fists.

In one quick motion, the clerk grabbed a bat from under the counter and tried to attack Ranma with it, but the pig-tailed man was faster and grabbed the bat.

With a fierce blow by Ranma, the clerk was sprawled out on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is this shit? The goddamn Satsuma Rebellion again?!" Ranma snarled and hurled the bat at the cash register, sending it tumbling down to the floor. The clerk was curled in a ball, shivering from fear.

"Please! Pleeeeease!" he wailed incoherently.

"What?"

"Takeee it! Takeit!"

"Take your hands off- I can't hear- STOP, GODDAMNIT!"

The clerk ceased his whimpering as he stared at the glowering Ranma.

"Speak slowly and clearly." He hissed in a warning tone.

"Take the money!"

"You think I'm a thief?" Ranma looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm no fucking thief, charging 850 yen for A FUCKING COKE! No, my friend, you're the damn thief."

Ranma then took a stance and held out his palms. "MOUKO HADOUKEN!" A blue confident Ki ball flew from his hands and crashed into the aisles, blowing them up.

He then turned around and grabbed his soda. "Here." He threw the 500 yen into the shivering clerk's face. "Take this. Maybe this way you'll how to lower your damn prices a little."

Ranma turned around and left the shop in the same way he came.

Soon, Ranma's little stunt at the store would become well known…

* * *

Masaki Yuria was sitting in her car, bored out of her mind. The short-haired brunette kept looking out the window, hoping some perp would make a crime and run out of there for his damn life.

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from the store across the street, sending glass shards flying into the street. "What the fuck was that?!" The policewoman looked around, barely noticing Ranma leave the damaged store.

Yuria jumped out of the car and ran inside the store. "Police!" She froze in her tracks when she saw the smoking crater in the middle of the store.

"Jesus, what the hell happened?" The frightened clerk stood up and looked at her. "He did this! That guy, who just left the store!" Yuria turned around and looked at him.

"Who did?"

"His name's Rambo! No, Ranma!"

"Ranma who?"

"I don't know! He came in here asking for a soda, and when I told him about the price, he flipped out and destroyed everything! My boss is gonna kill me!"

Yuria stood there for a moment. Could it be him? Could this Ranma person be the same one from her hometown of Nerima?

"No way… It's not possible…" She murmured to herself. Then she looked back towards the clerk. "I need you to come with me to the station. My superiors are never gonna believe this…"

Meanwhile…

* * *

Ranma sat on the hill, drinking his Coke. "I wonder what I should get her…" He thought to himself as he finished the last of his drink.

Suddenly, Ranma sensed that he was not alone. Two boys walked up towards him with glares on their faces. "Hey, punk. What the fuck are you doing on our hill?"

"YOUR hill?"

"Yeah, bitch! Didn't see the sign?"

Ranma looked back at the wall behind him. It was all covered in graffiti.

"Too bad I don't read pig shit."

"What?!"

The punk in the red shirt held back his friend. "Cool it, Z. He's a newbie, so, we'll let him off with a warning. Now how's about giving me that bag?"

Ranma's eyes darkened in anger. "Let me get this straight. You want me to pay a toll for sitting on your precious, piece-of-shit hill?"

"That's right, you bastard! Now pay up!" The punk in blue, Z, seethed.

"Gladly." With lightning-fast speed, Z's head flew off of his body, rolling down the hill. Ranma retracted his fist.

The red punk dropped to his knees in horror at what he just witnessed. "You still want this bag?" Ranma smiled maliciously.

The punk ran down the hill in a fright, not daring to look back.

Ranma snorted. "Cowards." He then walked down the hill and went on his way.

* * *

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! HE SHOT SOME WEIRD LIGHT BALL THAT WRECKED THE STORE! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" The clerk, whose name was Touji, was ranting loudly. "Calm the fuck down!" Barked one of the officers.

Yuria was standing near another fellow officer, Koyama Ichiro. "Christ, he keeps going on about this Ranma guy. Could he be lying?"

"I think I have an idea on what he's talking about." Yuria motioned him to follow her. Ichiro walked behind her as she stopped at her desk.

"What's that?" Ichiro asked as Yuria pulled out a picture from her desk. "This is a picture that my friend Akane Tendou sent me. Last time I heard, she was married to Ranma Saotome." She pointed at a pig-tailed man with a happy smile on his face.

"They were a real happy couple, they were. But in the last 4 months, something happened that made her divorce Ranma and marry Ryouga Hibiki." Yuria stated in a sad tone.

"Damn, sounds like your average break-up to me." Ichiro stated.

"No, it wasn't like that. Ranma had been acting strangely, according to Akane. He started to act violently to those around him." Yuria explained.

"He only acted violent towards those he knew, except his wife and daughter."

"This guy sounds like he should be in an insane asylum."

"Next morning, Nerima Police found Hibiki's corpse lying in a ditch. Miss Tendou decided to put a restraining order against Ranma and moved to Tokyo."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ichiro asked. "I think the guy who wrecked the store is Ranma," Yuria said flatly.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Tokyo, Ranma was making a phone call to someone…

* * *

Akane Tendou, formerly Akane Saotome, was busy cooking breakfast for herself and Meika, her daughter. Suddenly the phone rang.

Akane picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kane."

Akane dropped her frying pan to the floor.

"R-Ranma…" She managed to utter out.

"How are you doin'?"

"Ranma, how the hell did you get this number?"

"It wasn't too hard. Looks like you should've tried harder to cover your tracks, Kane."

Akane gripped the phone in anger. "Mama?" Meika asked. "Meika, go to your room. NOW." Akane's voice brooked no argument.

Meika stood up and went into her room and closed the door.

"Listen, you fucking bastard. I still have a restraining order against you."

"Your point?"

"I can call Nabiki and have the police on you in an instant!"

Ranma snorted. "Kane, I don't give a shit. All I want is to give something to my little girl. And If I have to beat your ass to do it, so be it."

"YOU BASTARD!" Akane screamed in anger.

"I'm coming home, Kane."

"No."

"I'm coming home."

"NO!" Akane threw the phone at the wall, breaking it.

* * *

The punk from earlier had gotten a band of thugs and they were in a car.

"C'mon, K, don't do this, let's just go…" A pink-haired girl with curly hair was pleading him to stop this, but to no avail.

"Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE GODDAMN CAR!" K roared at her as he grabbed her and shoved her out of the car.

"Damn bitch. Why the fuck do you hang out with her, man?" One of the thugs griped.

K punched him across the face. "Don't you ever talk about Sayaka that way! Now GO!!"

The car roared to life as the thugs pulled out their guns and shot up at everything at the sidewalk except Ranma.

"Did we get him?" K barked.

"Man, I don't know!" One of the thugs tried to see Ranma through the crowd of panicked people.

"LOOK OUT!" Another thug screamed as a large truck appeared in front of them and rammed into them, sending the car flying into a window of a shop.

Ranma just coolly strode to the car with a smile on his face.

Most of the gang members were dead, except for one. Ranma's smile became more malicious as he grabbed a shard of glass.

"Need a hand, buddy?" He asked the thug.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Here you go." Ranma stabbed the thug's hand with the shard. The thug let out a blood-curdling scream.

"YEEEEEAAARGH!"

Ranma laughed evilly as he walked past Sayaka, who was hysterically sobbing as she knelt towards K's corpse.

Soon, Ranma would begin to carve a path of violence and chaos. Anyone who got in his way would be either dead or traumatized by his actions.

* * *

At the Tokyo Metropolitan Police station…

Yuria's worry began to increase as the number of casualties began to pile up and to make matters worse, there was no evidence to prove Ranma was the one behind the killings.

"Fucking hell! Why can't find the asshole and shoot his ass?!" Ichiro swore loudly as he slammed his fist onto his desk.

"It isn't easy to take a one-man army down with a gun, Ichiro." Yuria shook her head. "Back in Nerima, they didn't call him the "Wild Horse" for nothing."

"Wild horse? More like the-crazy-bastard-who-kills-anyone-in-his-way!"

Yuria sighed and balled her hands into fists. "Let's just go and talk to someone that knows him." Ichiro nodded and the duo headed outside.

As they arrived at the building called, "Tendou Industries", the two officers got out and went inside.

"Remember, just let me do the talking." Yuria opened the door and walked inside the office. "Nabiki Tendou?"

Nabiki looked up from her ledger. "That's my name. Don't wear it out. Can I help you nice officers?"

"How did you…"

"I have my ways…" Nabiki smirked. "And let's just say that you sure have a way with the ladies…"

Yuria cleared her throat. "Miss Tendou…"

"Nabiki. Call me Nabiki."

"We've come to get information on Ranma Saotome."

By the mention of Ranma's name, Nabiki's face turned into a frown.

"Oh god, I've almost forgotten about him…"

Nabiki stood up and put her arms on her chest. "Ok, what do you want to know?" Ichiro was first to speak. "Why is he going kill-crazy on the town?"

The middle Tendou sighed and shook her head. "You might want to sit down. This may take a while…" The two officers sat down as Nabiki began to explain the reason behind Ranma's behavior…

TBC in the 2nd installment.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma ½ nor the idea from Falling Down. They are owned by their own creators.

Before I start this chapter off, I need to explain some things.

First off, the technique Ranma first used in this chapter was a variant of his Mouko Takibisha. It is also a part of a forbidden martial art style that I will explain in this chapter.

For now, enjoy.

* * *

Ranma entered a surplus store and looked around. "I need some new shoes," He muttered to himself.

Ranma looked around the aisle where the shoes were at. He picked up a pair of black hiking boots.

"Hey, buddy! How ya doing? I'm Toshiya. What can I do for you?"

"Just looking for some hiking boots."

"Well, some hiking boots, huh? Let's see here…"

Toshiya grabbed the black boots from Ranma and inspected them. "These are the best ones." He grinned.

"Hand-made and in good quality… These boots are made for a man, not some faggot in a dress!" He said the last part at a transvestite, who was looking at some high heels with his biker boyfriend.

"Now these here," Toshiya motioned towards a pair of combat boots. "Are designed to tough out even the fiercest situations."

He glared at the transvestite as he kept talking to Ranma. "They ain't that expensive and they're great for kicking asses of DRAG QUEENS!"

"But, hey? What can I say? You can't have everything your way, ya know?"

The biker growled as he moved forwards to Toshiya, but his boyfriend stopped him. "Forget it, Masao. He's not worth it. Let's go."

The couple began to leave the store as Toshiya grinned. "Have a nice day, boys! Don't come on back now, ya hear?"

Masao turned around and glared darkly at him. "You got a problem, asshole?"

"Masao!"

"No, Kaori, I've had enough of him! What the fuck is your problem, man?"

"I don't have a problem, you do!"

"What?"

"Read the damn sign! No queers allowed! Now beat it!"

Masao growled through his teeth. "Make me."

Toshiya pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Masao's head. "Come on, tough guy."

"Jesus," Kaori gasped.

"What's it gonna be, Ringo?"

Kaori grabbed Masao's arm. "Would you just come on? I don't want to deal with this shit right now!" Masao finally complied and walked to the door, but not before he tipped over the coat rack.

"GODDAMN FAGGOT!" Toshiya roared as he ran to pick up the rack.

Ranma just stood there, not amused at the spectacle before him.

"Christ, can you believe this shit? You think that asshole would mellow out with a cross-dressing fag like him!" Toshiya griped as he walked towards Ranma.

Ranma just stared impassively as Toshiya motioned towards him. "Come on, I got something else to show you."

The two walked in the back of the store. "I usually don't do this sort of thing, but you seem like a special kind of guy. Lemme show ya something."

Ranma looked around the room. The walls were covered with anarchy slogans and weapons of all kinds hung around the room.

"This is a container of mustard gas, the stuff they used to poison the Allies." Toshiya handed it to Ranma as he began to rummage through another pile of junk.

"Why are you showing me this?" the martial artist demanded. "I'm not. That one's empty; you can have that."

Toshiya stood up, holding a bazooka. "This is the real thing right here, babe. Imported from America. The killer machine that can destroy almost anything."

He patted it and grinned. "And this is all yours. I want you to have it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend. I heard about the damage you caused around the city." Toshiya crowed. "Fucking awesome!"

Ranma's face was neutral as the Osakan ranted on. "It was a bunch of assholes, right? Or maybe a couple of _gaijin_? Those assholes should never have come here! They always fuck up everything!"

"And believe me, I know! I have the scars from a scrap with those American soldiers! I'm on your side, buddy. I want to help you kill off those soulless, empty-minded pieces of shit walking around on the streets."

Ranma's expression became visible as Toshiya put an arm around him. "We're the same, you and me. We can make a pretty good team, going off killing those worthless, pathetic creatures called human beings."

"We are NOT the same." Ranma snarled in anger.

Toshiya was suddenly taken aback by that statement.

"I'm an honorable Japanese man, and you're a sick son of a bitch."

"What kind of anarchist are YOU?"

"I'm no anarchist. I'm Saotome Ranma, a good father, husband, and I'm trying to get home to my daughter's birthday. And if you're wise, you'll stay the fuck out of my way."

"Fuck you! Who the fuck are you?! Are you shitting me, you asshole?"

"I AM NOT LIKE YOU! I AM A MAN! A MAN THAT LOVES HIS COUNTRY AND HIS FREEDOM, NOT SOME SICK BASTARD THAT WANTS TO COMMIT CHAOS ON INNOCENT PEOPLE WITHOUT ANY DAMN REASON!"

This was too much for Toshiya. He pulled out his pistol and slammed Ranma at the wall behind him.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN FREEDOM! YOU FAGGOT LOVER! I SHOULD'VE NEVER BROUGHT YOU BACK HERE, HAD I KNOWN YOU WERE A FAGGOT LOVER! I SHOULD SHOOT YOU RIGHT NOW!" The Osakan seethed. "IN FACT, I WILL SHOOT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

He pressed Ranma against the wall as he grabbed his bag and looked through it. "What the fuck is all this? Gum, Credit cards! You shameless motherfucker."

Toshiya then grabbed a teddy bear. "Look at this! Some faggot shit!" He threw the bear in the air and shot at it.

"NOOOOOO!" Ranma tackled him to the floor. Toshiya grunted as he fell to the floor, but he managed to regain himself and whacked Ranma with a crowbar.

"Get the FUCK off me, you fag!" He grabbed Ranma and pulled out some handcuffs. "I changed my mind. I won't kill you. The inmates at prison will. And they'll have fun with you first before you die."

Ranma spat out blood as Toshiya socked him hard in the gut. "And you can enjoy your freedom to be fucked by a fat man with a big ass cock." He socked Ranma in the gut even harder.

"Who the fuck knows? You might like that. You wanna get fucked in the ass? Give me your hands." Toshiya growled as he grabbed one of Ranma's hands.

"Now gimme your other hand." Ranma just kneeled on the floor, breathing deeply.

"I said give it to me! Give it to me now! Give it to me!"

Ranma's free hand grabbed one of Toshiya's knives and gripped it.

"Come on! Come on, give it to me!"

With lightning speed, Ranma stabbed Toshiya in the groin. "AAAGH! OH, GOD!" He shrieked.

The store owner fell to his knees in pain. "LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO MEEE!" He wailed and sobbed.

Ranma stood up and glared at the man. "That was nothing compared at what I'm gonna do to you now. And by the time I'm done with you, you'll wish YOU were dead."

Toshiya screamed in agony as Ranma brutally stomped on his crotch. "IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!" Ranma ignored him as he began to launch a barrage of blows upon him, causing him to cry out in pain.

Toshiya began to moan and gag as he managed to stand up. But Ranma was ready. He moved forward and karate-chopped him on his head. "_Toumetsu Tesshu Zan! (Head-breaking Iron Hand Slash!)_".

"Wha-What did you do to meeee…?" Toshiya gagged out. "I used one of the techniques of the _Ankoku Shura Ken_, or Dark Carnage Fist."

Ranma continued as he picked up the bazooka. "You were right about one thing. This thing can destroy some things, like this store."

"N-NO!" Toshiya managed to scream out before he fell down and thrashed and died.

"You shouldn't have moved, I just shattered your skull into fragments and that can give you some serious brain damage." Ranma stated as he left the room with the bazooka in hand.

As soon as he was out, Ranma lifted up the bazooka onto his shoulder; having watched one of those foreign war movies, he knew how the weapon worked.

Then he aimed it at the entrance and fired. The missile flew inside and exploded, setting the store on fire.

"Rest in peace, you motherfucker." Ranma threw the weapon away and walked off.

* * *

"Jesus… That poor kid!" Ichiro gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah, you can also say I'm to blame for driving him off to the deep end as well." Nabiki said with a sad tone.

"But he didn't have to kill them all!" Yuria protested hotly.

"You know as well as I do that they deserved it, pressuring him about Akane and the divorce. They either wanted to get him or Akane on the rebound, and that pissed him off more than anything." Nabiki firmly stated.

"You mentioned something about… Black Cat Fist?"

Nabiki frowned. "That's Dark Carnage Fist, and Daddy told me it's one of the forbidden martial arts. It was banned for a reason."

"Why?"

"The Dark Carnage Fist, or _Ankoku Shura Ken_, started off as an assassination art. Its earlier techniques were brutal and ferocious. It was mainly used to kill potential targets. But as time moved on, the art became more refined and more lethal. The masters of the fist were so horrified at this evolution, that they made it forbidden for anyone to learn that art." Nabiki paused as she took a drink.

"Anyone who attempted or tried to learn that forbidden art were either punished by having their hands and feet cut off, or they were put to death."

"Oh my god…" Yuria's eyes began to well with tears. "How horrible…"

"That's not the worst part," Nabiki reminded her.

"How the hell can it get any worse than that?" Ichiro demanded.

"I haven't told WHO taught Ranma _Ankoku Shura Ken_."

"Well, who?"

"Do you know the name, 'Iwata Genshiro'?"

"Isn't he that guy who won the 1985 Nerima Karate championship?"

"He's also the one that taught Ranma the forbidden art."

Yuria and Ichiro were speechless.

* * *

Ranma was walking through a field. He suddenly stopped as he eyed two groups of gang members harassing a young girl; her clothes torn off. She was nearly naked. "Hey, c'mon baby. You wanna go with me?"

"Fuck off, cocksucker! She's mine!"

Soon, the gang members began to trade blows with one another. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" The girl shrieked as she was being bear-hugged by a large man.

Ranma had enough and stepped into the fray. "ENOUGH!!" he roared.

The gang members stopped and looked at him.

"Let her go." Ranma stated coldly.

"Hey, fuck you! We found her first! Take a hike!" a gang member shouted.

"No, she's ours!" a gang member from the rival gang called out.

Ranma cracked his knuckles and glared. "No one is having her. Now beat it."

"Let's kill this fool!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

The two gangs ran towards him, hatred and malice in their eyes. Ranma took a deep breath and went into a stance.

As they came closer and closer, Ranma let out a war cry and rushed at them in top speed. He then let loose a storm of punches, kicks, and karate-chops.

The two rival gangs stopped in their tracks as Ranma stopped as well. Then they began to collapse and fall to the ground, covered in blood.

"_Ankoku Gyakusatsu Ken (Dark Massacre Fist)!_" Ranma called out as the last of the gang members slumped to the ground, dead.

The girl, who was in the now-dead grasp of the gang member, ran towards Ranma and collapsed onto his chest.

"Oh, god. Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved my life!" She cried. "It was nothing." Ranma took off his jacket and put it on the girl. He began to walk away.

"Nothing? It wasn't just anything! You're a hero! You're just like that bandana boy with the umbrella I met last year in Kyoto!"

Now _that_ froze Ranma in his tracks. He stared off into space as he began to think back to those times…

Flashback…

_Ranma was sweating; his breath was visible in the night air._

"_You still want Akane, pig-boy?"_

_Ryoga Hibiki was bleeding profusely as he tried to stand his ground. "I won't let you have her, Ranma. She deserves better!"_

_Akane was in the sidelines, horrified at Ryoga's condition. "RANMA, STOP THIS! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! PLEASE!"_

"_Stay out of this, Akane. This is between me and him." Ranma snorted._

_Ranma and Ryoga locked eyes with each other and ran and jumped towards each other._

"_TAKE THIS, RANMA!" Ryoga delivered a jump kick._

"_HAAAAAAAAAA!" Ranma did the same._

_The fighters seemingly passed one another and landed on opposite sides of each other._

"_CHOU BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryoga shouted out._

"_ANKOKU GOSEIDAN (DARK FIVE-STAR STRIKE)!" Ranma called out._

_Suddenly, a star-shaped mark appeared on Ryoga's chest and his body began to spasm. "Aaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggghhh!" The lost boy cried out in agony._

"_RYOGA, NO!" Akane ran towards him, but was held back by Ranma. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO HELP HIM, YOU BASTARD!"_

"_You're not going anywhere, Kane. He got what he deserved." Ranma's face was stoic. Akane thrashed in his hands and pounded on him, but he did not let go._

"_RYOOOOOOOOOOOGA!" Akane screamed as the Lost boy fell to the ground, dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Ranma snorted at him and carried Akane away from the scene. "Ryoga…" she cried. Then she glared at Ranma. "I hate you."_

"_You don't mean that."_

"_I HATE YOU, RANMA! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"_

End Flashback.

Ranma growled and shook his head. The lost boy was dead and so was everyone else that gave him nothing but grief.

He walked off into the horizon, eyes filled with nothing but determination and strength.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Akane was packing her things. She was not going to let this bastard ruin her new life.

As she kept packing, Meika came into the room. "Mommy, what's going on?"

Akane stopped in mid-packing and turned around. "We're going to Aunt Kasumi's for a while, sweetie."

"But why?"

"I thought you'd wanted to visit Aunt Kasumi and her yummy cookies."

"COOKIES?" Meika's face lit like a candle.

"Yes, and she also has a surprise for you. Now go get dressed, sweetheart."

"YAY!" Meika ran down the hall.

Akane then grabbed the phone and began to call Kasumi. "_Oneechan_? It's me, Akane."

Kasumi's voice could be heard. "Hello, _Imouto_. How are you today?"

"Kasumi, Ranma called me today."

A soft silence could be heard as Akane's eyes began to water.

"I understand, Akane-chan. You can stay as long as you want to." Kasumi comforted her.

"Thank you, Kasumi!" Akane wept softly as she sank to her knees.

Meika watched from the doorway as her mother cried into the phone. "Mommy…"

* * *

"Kane, I'm coming for you. And when I find you, someone better pray that no one has touched you or my baby girl." Ranma looked towards the sunset with a glare on his face.

"The past is the fucking past. And anyone gets in my way will go back to the past to join their ancestors." He walked towards the direction of Akane's house.

TBC in the 3rd installment.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma or the idea from Falling Down. They are both made by their own creators.

Masaki Yuria and Koyama Ichiro were driving to Akane Saotome Tendo's house. "If I'm right, Ranma will probably be coming here."

"This kid doesn't need to be in jail, he needs to be in an asylum!"

Yuria said nothing as they arrived at the apartment building.

"Be careful," Yuria warned as they stepped out of the car, guns drawn.

* * *

Ranma was already inside the building, looking for Akane's room number.

"Hey, buddy!" He turned around to see a fat guy wearing a black jacket. "You looking for something?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Then I gotta take you out," He pulled out a knife. "I can't have competition around here!"

"Big mistake, buddy." Ranma went into a stance.

"DIE!"

Ranma cocked his arm back and slammed his fist into his gut. "_Ankoku Funka Ken (Dark Eruption Fist)!_"

The fat man groaned in pain before his head flew off and a gory eruption of organs and bones burst from his body.

Ranma snorted and walked to a nearby door. "328? That must be it."

Akane was already at Kasumi's house, sitting on the couch. "Mommy?" Asked Meika.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are my friends coming here?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah. They are."

Kasumi watched from the doorway, with a sad smile on her face. She was trying to not to think about the incident from Nerima.

Flashback…

_Ranma was seething with rage as he stood over the bodies of the Hentai horde. "FOUL DEMON! YOU HAVE COMMITED A GRAVE SIN! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Tatewaki Kunou boomed as he brandished his family sword._

_Ranma let out a growl as he slipped into a stance. He flew past Kunou as the Blue Blunder charged right past him. "TOUMETSU TESSHU ZAN!"_

_Kunou stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground, dead..._

"_You should've never challenged me, Kunou." Ranma turned around and walked away._

_Soon, after that, Mousse picked the wrong time to fight Ranma._

"_SAOTOME! I'LL BEAT YOU AND WIN SHAMPOO BACK!"_

_Ranma shook his head. "You don't stand a chance, duck-boy." He clenched his fists and instead of going into his usual stance, he charged forward._

"_ANKOKU ZENRYOKU DAN (DARK FULL POWERED STRIKE)!" Ranma crashed into Mousse with a force that rivaled a train crash. Ranma's opponent was sent flying onto the ground._

_Mousse vomited out blood as he fell to the asphalt, squirming in pain. "Shampoo, I'm…sorry…" Ranma stood up and left Mousse to die in his own blood._

_Ukyou would be next on his list of problems._

"_Ran-chan! I'm so happy that you decided to leave that whore, I mean, Akane." Ukyou's tone had a hint of sheer malice in it. She and Ranma were at her restaurant._

"_What are you talking about, Ukyou? We're still married."_

"_Ran-chan, Akane divorced you! We can finally be together! Forget that bitch!"_

_That was the last straw. Ranma picked up Ukyou and hurled her against the wall. "You just signed your death warrant, you fucking cunt." He snapped her neck and smashed her head against the wall, killing her._

_Later, He stopped by at a park and sat under a tree. "Nihao!" Shampoo glomped him as Ranma grimaced._

"_Get off me, Shampoo."_

"_But, Airen! We belong together! Stupid Kitchen-destroyer is gone!"_

_Ranma pushed Shampoo off of him. "Get the FUCK away from me."_

_But Shampoo would NOT take no for an answer. "Airen!"_

_Ranma sent a brutal knee attack into her face and fiercely beat her until she stopped breathing. "I told you to leave me alone." He spat on her corpse._

"_Kane, I'm coming for you." Ranma whispered as he walked off._

_Suddenly, Kodachi appeared out of nowhere with a whip in her hands. "Ranma-sama!" she cried out. "I have come to take you away with me!"_

"_Fuck off, Dachi. I'm not in the goddamned mood."_

"_But, my love! The stars are calling us!"_

_Ranma looked at her. "Ya know, you're right. The stars are calling out… FOR YOU!"_

_Ranma leapt forward and struck five points on Kodachi's body. "ANKOKU GOSEIDAN!"_

_Kodachi staggered and fell to her knees. "What is this- AAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed in excruciating pain as she held her abdomen._

"_You're gonna be real popular in hell, Dachi." With that, Ranma left the young Kunou to die._

_Genma was stumbling around town, drunk off his ass. "The schools are finally joined! Ranma has finally done something right for once!"_

"_Really, pops?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then you won't mind if I kill you for the shit you put me through?"_

"_What are you talking about-" Those were Genma's last words as Ranma created a vacuum blade and sliced him in half._

_Ranma turned around and saw Soun, who was wetting his pants. "Ranma? Is that you? What happened to you?" He had a look of horror in his eyes._

"_Hi, Mr. Tendou. I just got taught by a new master, that's all."_

"_New master?"_

"_Yeah, his name is Iwata Genshiro."_

"_IWATA G-GENSHIRO?! YOU MEAN THAT MADMAN WHO KILLED HIS BEST FRIEND IN COLD BLOOD?!"_

"_That was an accident!" Ranma defended his sensei. "That bastard was cheating on his girlfriend in the first place! He was just giving him his just desserts!"_

"_No, Ranma." Soun shook his head. "This isn't right! You're using a forbidden art! It goes against all that is holy of Martial Arts!"_

"_So, you're just gonna cut off my arms and legs, or kill me? IS THAT IT?!" Ranma glared at him, sending off waves of pure anger._

"_Ranma, please! Think about this! I don't want to lose a son-in-law like you! I beg you, quit using that horrid art!" Soun was on his knees now, crying._

"_No." With that one word, Ranma walked off into the city streets, never to be seen again in Nerima…_

End Flashback…

Ranma had caused intense trauma towards her family, what with causing Nabiki to retreat into her financial shell for comfort and Akane to relocate to Tokyo. Her father had retired from marital arts and became a Buddhist.

"Ranma, why are you doing this to us?" Kasumi whispered to herself. Soon, she would find out the answer.

Ranma threw a chair against a wall. "DAMN IT!" He raged. "AKANE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"She's gone far away from you, Saotome."

Ichiro had stepped into the room, holding a gun. "Hands above your head!"

"Fuck you."

Ichiro glared. "I'm not playing, kid. Move and I'll shoot!"

Ranma took a step.

"That's it!" Ichiro fired at Ranma, but to his shock and horror, Ranma had caught the bullet between his fingers.

"You want this back?" Ranma twirled the bullet in his fingers. "_Dangan Gaeshi (Return Shot)._" Ranma flung the bullet at Ichiro's head with lightning speed, killing him instantly.

Then he grabbed Ichiro's gun and hurled it out the window. "Fucking cops." He stormed out the room and headed outside.

Ranma walked past the police car and headed towards the amusement park.

Yuria ran up the stairs and burst into Akane's apartment room. "Ichiro! Ichiro!" She ran to his corpse. "Oh, god! Why didn't you listen to me?!" She sobbed.

Yuria then stood up and threw her gun out the window. "You wanted a fight, Ranma? Well, you've got one and it's coming for you!" She ran out the room and headed outside.

She then went inside the car and drove off in Ranma's direction.

Ranma was wandering about between the stands and the lines leading to the rides.

"Kane, I will find you." He thought with a grim look on his face. Little did he know, Akane was already there, at the ice cream stand with Meika.

"Daddy? DADDY!" Meika spotted him and shouted.

"Meika, no!" Akane tried to silence her, but to no avail.

Ranma turned around and smiled coldly.

"Hi, Mei-chan." He spoke in a warm voice, although his eyes said otherwise.

"You stay away from her, you bastard." Akane snarled.

Ranma looked towards Akane. "I have every right to see my daughter, haven't I? The least you could do is let me see her!" He kneeled down and rubbed his daughter's cheek.

"Daddy? Why are you fighting with Mommy?"

"Well, Darling, Mommy thinks I shouldn't get near you because I'm a bad influence on you."

"Stop it." Akane hissed.

"And we know Mommy doesn't like bad influences. She often used to hammer those influences away."

"Stop it!"

"Mommy also used to hit Daddy for fun and she enjoyed every minute of it, just to see the pain and suffering on my face."

"STOP IT!"

Ranma turned around and glared at Akane. "And now Mommy's getting upset because all I did was try to love her and be a good father to her." He continued to glare at her as he spoke.

"I tried my damnedest to please her! Giving her gifts, loving her, calling her nicknames, and even trying to spend time with my child! ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH, AKANE?!"

Akane was clenching her fists, but she knew she couldn't beat the Ranma standing before her now.

"Before my master died, he told me that life was a meaningless loop of pain and suffering; that human beings are nothing but a race of destructive beasts hell-bent on killing off one another and destroying nature."

Ranma continued on. "And let's not forget the fact that they are nothing but waste on this beautiful Earth of ours. They deserve to be eradicated."

"Stop it, daddy! Why are you saying these scary things?" Meika's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's the truth. You have to learn it someday." Ranma looked at her with a soft expression.

"I beg to differ!"

Yuria walked up to Ranma and glared at him. "Not all humans are out to kill off the earth, Mr. Saotome."

"Who are you?"

"Detective Yuria Masaki of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. I'm here to arrest you for killing a fellow officer in cold blood." Yuria's eyes hardened. "Step away from the child."

"No."

Yuria took a step closer. "I said, _step away from the child_."

"What are you going to do to _me_, detective?"

Yuria took off her jacket. "I'm going to fight you."

Ranma's lips curved into a mirthful smile. "You? Fight me?" He then burst into a roar of laughter. "Don't be foolish! The _Ankoku Shura Ken_ has no equal!"

"Wrong."

Ranma stopped laughing and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My family practices martial arts and I'm its sole heir. The name of the martial art is _Tenkou Seiken (Celestial Light Sacred Fist)!_"

Ranma snorted. "So what? Your fist cannot beat mine! It is absolute!"

"We'll see!" Yuria charged towards him, her fists clenched.

Ranma went into a stance and placed his hands together. "MOUKO HADOUKEN!"

Yuria dodged the blast and jumped high into the air. "_Reppuu Satsu Dan (Raging Wind Kill Burst)!_"

The blast of wind sent Ranma flying into a stand full of cotton candy. "OH, SHIT!" The owner screamed as he dove out of the way.

Ranma grunted in pain as he stood up, blood dripping from his mouth. "Not bad. But now, it's my turn!"

He let out a roar and charged at Yuria, swinging fierce blow after blow at her. But she managed to evade every one of them.

"You can't win, Ranma!"

"Famous last words, detective!"

The two launched themselves into the air and flew towards each other.

"_Ankoku Kuuki Zan (Dark Aerial Slash)!_"

"_Tenkuu Shuugo Ken (Heavenly Protection Fist)!_"

The two opponents landed on the ground and faced each other. Ranma then fell to the ground, blood spurting from his legs and arms.

"DADDY!" Meika tried to run to her father, but Akane grabbed her and held her in her arms.

Ranma slumped to the ground, a doll falling out from his coat. "I…I was going to give this to my girl…That's all…"

Yuria just stood there as Ranma handed the doll to Meika and walked to the end of the dock. "Looks like it's the end of the line for me… The victory is yours, Detective."

With that, Ranma fell down into the ocean before anyone could stop him. "DADDDDY!" Meika shrieked in sorrow.

Akane's eyes were now filled with tears as she sobbed along with her daughter.

Yuria hung her head as she walked over to them. "YOU KILLED MY DADDY! I HATE YOU!" Meika shrieked and tried to attack her.

"I'm sorry…" Yuria bent down and hugged her tightly as Ranma's daughter cried into her shirt.

The skies began to darken and rain soon fell upon the amusement park. At last, the heavens had begun to cry for a fallen hero.

TBC in the epilogue chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor the ideas borrowed from any film.

After Ranma's death, people began to breathe easy. Crime had fallen recently and people were no longer threatened.

Even the spirits of Ranma's victims were at peace, finally ascending to heaven or descending to hell.

But Akane and Meika weren't so lucky. They had suffered a heavy loss. Ranma was no longer with them. Even if they loved or hated him, he did not deserve to die this way.

Akane went to his funeral, hoping that her prayers would give him peace. Yuria was there as well as the Tendo sisters.

Soun was the one to give the funeral speech. He ended it by saying Ranma was just a confused and lost soul. The funeral ended shortly after.

Meika had her birthday party, but it would never be the same without her daddy. Akane had decided to remarry again, and this time, she hoped she'd made the right choice.

Yuria had decided to quit the police force and continue her martial arts. She opened up a dojo out of Ranma's memory and people came all over to study under her.

8 years later…

Meika was now a full grown woman and she was now skilled at fighting. She stood at a road before her. "Father, I may not knew what you were saying at that time, but now I think I understand. Thank you."

With that, she marched down the path with a determined look on her face, confident that she'd find the answers that she was looking for.

The end.


End file.
